An Autumn Evening
by starstruck17
Summary: It was a beautiful evening at an outdoor party, but one blonde girl didn't seem to be having a good time until a certain brown haired boy helps her out.
**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama and TDI never happened**

Everyone was out having a good time at the big outdoor party at Geoff's house in his backyard on a brisk fall night. People were dancing to the music, and everyone was having a good time except for one blonde girl. Her name was Lindsay

"Sigh, everybody is having fun except me," Lindsay said.

Lindsay was sitting down and she was all dressed up in a nice black dress that went to her knees, along with a heart necklace and some diamond shaped earrings. But when you look down at her feet, she only has one red pump which was on her right foot.

"I can't believe it, all of the girls get to wear their shoes while I'm stuck in one," Lindsay said looking at her feet.

The only thing she could do was watch the others as they were out on the dance floor dancing to the beat. She was Bridgette dancing along with Geoff in a blue dress that went to her knees along with a nice pair of blue pumps that she steps and stomps around in, Heather dancing along with Alejandro wearing a maroon dress that went to her knees taking some quick steps in a pair of maroon pumps, and Courtney dancing with Duncan in a gray dress in a pair of black pumps jumping and stomping her feet around.

"Why did I have to lose my shoe," Lindsay asked feeling sad.

Then someone noticed Lindsay feeling sad as she was stuck with her barefoot. The guy had brown hair, wore a blue polo shirt with brown pants and brown loafers, and that guy's name was Tyler.

"Poor kid, lost a shoe and doesn't want to just go out completely barefoot," Tyler said to himself, "I'll find her shoe."

Tyler was looking around all over the outside terrace for a red pump. He came across some people talking and drinking, and looked on the floor only not to find anything.

"Okay, it's not here," Tyler said to himself.

Then he went over to the bathroom where Owen came out with a big stink coming from inside. Tyler closed his nose and went into the bathroom, but he didn't find anything.

"Not in here either," Tyler said, "And it reeks in here."

Tyler then looked inside where there were some people just sitting down and relaxing. He looked all over and he didn't find it at all.

"Wow, maybe she lost it on her way here," Tyler said as he looked outside.

Lindsay was just sitting there in disbelief, and Tyler was feeling really bad for her. All she wanted to do was have a good time, but she couldn't. Tyler just walked outside to the front yard and saw something that caught his eye on the walkway.

"Wait a minute, could it be," Tyler said as he noticed something red.

He walked up to the object, and as he took a closer look, it was a red pump. Tyler had a feeling that this was the lost shoe that belonged to Lindsay.

"This must be it," Tyler said as he headed back to the backyard.

Tyler walked up to the blonde, and as she looked up, she saw that he was holding her missing shoe.

"Is that my shoe," Lindsay asked.

"I believe so," Tyler answered.

He got onto his knees, grabbed Lindsay's leg and placed the red pump right back onto her foot. Lindsay was feeling so happy, and then she got up back on her feet admiring her shoes.

"It's like a fairytale ending, and you must be my prince charming," Lindsay said.

"Yeah, I'm Tyler," Tyler said introducing himself.

"I'm Lindsay," Lindsay said introducing herself.

Then after a little bit, the two sat back down and just took the time to talk while everyone else was still dancing.

"So what brought you to this party," Lindsay asked.

"Nothing, I was just bored because there wasn't anything on TV," Tyler said.

"Well for me, I just love to go to all of these great teenage dance parties," Lindsay said, "It's the perfect way for me to showcase my outfits and shoes."

"You know Lindsay, it's cute that you admire how you dress and stuff, but there is more out there in the world than just clothes and shoes," Tyler explained.

"Like maybe finding a perfect man who I can be with forever," Lindsay asked.

"Exactly, and having and raising kids who you hope grow up to be great people," Tyler explained, "We all hope one day we find our soulmate."

"I know, and you helped me find mine," Lindsay said.

"Who's that?" Tyler asked.

"You found my other shoe which is now with its sole mate," Lindsay cheerfully said.

"No Lindsay, not for your shoe, a soulmate for you," Tyler stated.

"Oh," Lindsay replied, "Do you think you can be that soulmate for me?"

"Only time could tell," Tyler answered.

Then the lights dimmed and most of the people got off the dance floor as a slow song was starting to play. Everybody was pretty tired from all the fun dancing that they didn't have time for a slow dance.

"May I have this dance," Tyler said as he got Lindsay up on her feet.

"Of course," Lindsay answered.

Lindsay and Tyler went to the dance floor as they were all by themselves dancing to a slow song. The only thing the two could do was look into each other's eyes. It felt like a romantic spark was blooming between the two teens.

"You look beautiful tonight," Tyler said.

"Thanks, so do you," Lindsay replied.

"Thanks," Tyler replied.

The two got their faces closer as they continued their slow dance, and then they shared a kiss. The spotlight was on them as they continued to romantically slow dance through the moonlight on this brisk autumn evening knowing that there may be a little romance in the air between Lindsay and Tyler.

 **THE END**


End file.
